August 31, 1995
|Next = September 7, 1995 }} ---- AC Comics *''Femforce 62 ---- [[Academy *''Robotech II: The Sentinels Book III #20, 2.95 Robotech: Academy Blues #2, 2.95 Robotech: Return to Macross 24 ---- [[Acclaim *''Bloodshot 41 Magic: The Gathering Wayfarer #2 (of 5), 2.5 Magnus Robot Fighter 60 Solar, Man of the Atom 54 ---- [[Aeon *''Desert Peach: Beginnings TPB ---- [[Antarctic Press *''Absolute Zero 3 Warrior Nun Areala: Book Two 1 Zetraman: Revival 3 ---- [[Archie *''Betty & Veronica Double Digest 54 Veronica 48 ---- [[Believe in Yourself Publications *''Gin-Ryu Vol 1 3 ---- Bishop Press *''Rose & Gunn #5 (MR), 2.95 Sade 0 ---- [[Black Eye *''Atomic City Special 1 World of Trouble 2 ---- [[Blackout *''Ms Cyanide & Ice 1 ---- [[Bonafide *''Bonafide 2 ---- [[Bongo *''Simpsons Comics 11 ---- [[Caliber *''AKA Golfish: Joker Jam 9 Flaxen: Alter Ego A Kabuki: Circle of Blood 4 Negative Burn 25 Oz 10 ---- [[Comic Shop News, Inc. *Comic Shop News Vol 1 428, free ---- Dark Fantasy *''Dark Fantasies 5 ---- [[Dark Horse Comics *''Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot 2 Dark Horse Presents 1005 Harlan Ellison's Dream Corridor Legend of Mohter Sarah 5 Special 1 (2nd) Motorhead 1 Oh My Goddess II 7 Shadow & Doc Savage 2 ---- [[Dark Visions *''Fever 1 ---- [[DC Comics *''Animal Man 88 *''[[Batman Chronicles 2 *''[[Batman: Knight gallery 1 *''[[Egypt 3 *''[[Judge Dredd: Legends/Law 11 *''[[Legionnaires 30 *''[[Ray 17 *''[[Sandman: Preludes & Nocturned HB *''[[Shadowdragon Annual 1 *''[[Star Trek the Next Generation 76 *''[[Stuck Rubber Baby HB *''[[Superman: Man of Tomorrow 2 ---- [[Dimensions *''Mission Squad: Mission in Tibet 2 ---- [[Disney *''Disney Adventures V5#13 ---- [[Domain *''Clande Inc 1 ---- [[Double Edge *''Johhny Dark 1 ---- [[Dramenon Studios *''Raw City Vol 1 1, 3.0 ---- Drawn and Quarterly *''Slutburger 4 ---- [[Dynasty *''TECH Boyz Hyperactive Heroes 2 ---- [[Edge *''Screw Comix #3 (Adult)(MR), 3.95 ---- [[Entity *''Metal Militia 2 *''[[Nira X: Cyberangel 2 ---- [[Eros Comix *''Betty by the Hour #4 (Adult)(MR), 2.95 ---- [[Explorer *''Explorers 1 ---- [[FantaCo Enterprises *''Amazon Tales 4 ---- [[Fantagraphics Books *''Acme Novelty Library 1 *''[[Screamers #2 (Adult)(MR), 2.95 ---- [[Fiasco Comics *''Bizarre Heroes 13 ---- [[Futurekids *''Futurekids: Internet Expedition TPB ---- [[Gladstone Publishing *''Donald Duck & Mickey Mouse 2 ---- [[High Impact Studios *''Double Impact 3 ---- [[Illiterature Press *''Chronic Apathy 1 ---- [[Image Comics *''Bloodstrike Assassin 2 *''[[Brigade 21 *''[[Cyberforce/Codename: Stryke Force: Opposing Forces 1 *''[[Cyblade/Shi: Battle for Independents 1 *''[[Extreme Sacrifice TPB *''[[Gen 13 4 *''[[Glory TPB *''[[Mighty I 3 *''[[Newmen 16 *''[[Savage Dragon 21 *''[[Shaman's Tears 11 *''[[Stormwatch 26 *''[[Team 1: Stormwatch 26 *''[[Union 7 *''[[Violator/Badrock 3 *''[[Voodoo/Zealot: Skin Trade *''[[Weapon Zero T2 *''[[WildCATS 22 *''[[Wildstorm 1 ---- [[JetBlack Graphix *''Kitchen Sink *''Dropsie Avenue: The Neighbourhood HB *''[[From Hell: Volume VIII ---- [[Liar Comics *''Ward: A Bullet Series 3 ---- [[Lightning Comics *''Bloodfire/Hellina 1 ---- [[London Night *''Razor: Uncut 16 ---- [[Malibu Comics *''Power of Prime #4, 2.5 ---- [[Marvel Comics *''Akira #34, 6.95 *''[[Fantastic Four #405, 1.5 *''[[Gargoyles #9, 1.5 *''[[Green Goblin #1, 2.95 *''[[Hammer Horror #7, 5.25 *''[[MegaMarvel Consumer Edition *''[[Punisher 2099 A.D. #33, 1.95 *''[[Silver Surfer #109, 1.5 *''[[SpiderMan #63, 1.95 *''[[SpiderMan Adventures #11, 1.5 *''[[Wolverine #94, 1.95 *''[[XForce #47, 1.95 *''[[XMen 2099 #25 (note price), 3.95 [[Mirage Studios *''Usagi Yojimbo V2#15 ---- [[NBM *''Comicslit Magazine 3 *''[[Lolita Vol. 2 (Adult)(MR), 9.95 ---- [[Omega 7 *''[[OmegaMan 1 ---- [[Planet Lucy Press *''Ragmop 2 ---- [[Ripoff *''Fat Freddy's Cat #2 (note price), 2.95 ---- [[Sirius Entertainment *''Poison Elves #4 (MR), 2.5 ---- [[Slave Labor Graphics *''Bleat 1 *''[[Destroy All Comics 3 *''[[Dork #1 (2nd printing), 2.75 *''[[Dork 3 ---- [[Smiling Face *''ET3: Extraterrestrial Trio 1 ---- [[Steve Carter's Comic *''Poor Bitch 1 ---- [[Tekno*Comix *''Isaac Asimov's IBots 1 *''[[John Jakes' Mullkon Empire 4 *''[[Neil Gaiman's Lady Justice 4 ---- [[Topps Comics *''Return to Jurassic Park Vol 1 5 *''X-Files Vol 1 8 ---- Visionary Publications *''White Raven 3 ---- [[Viz *''Animerica V3#8 ---- [[Warrior Publications *''Cards Illustrated #22, 3.99 ---- [[WEST WIND *''[[Comics Pro Magazine #1, 3.75 ---- Miscellaneous Stuff *''[[Comic Culture (May) *''[[Comics Buyers Guide 1138 *''[[Wizard 50 ---- ----